


Un hombre sabio

by eminahinata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ellos valen la pena. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre sabio

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Un hombre sabio  
> Autor: eminahinata  
> Fandom: Merlín  
> Palabras: 375  
> Pareja: ¿Arthur/Merlín?  
> Advertencia: Ninguna  
> Disclaimer: Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie de televisión es propiedad de BBC y un montón de guionistas más. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fuera mia, bueno, Lancelot no hubiera muerto (dos veces) y se quedaría con Gwen mientras Arthur se quedaría con Merlín. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!  
> Resumen: Porque ellos valen la pena. Drabble.  
> Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta grandiosa serie que he amado desde que vi el primer episodio y, la verdad, no tengo idea de donde salió esto. O si tiene alguna coherencia, en realidad. Fue la pura inspiración y nada de planificación en este drabble. Espero que les guste y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Merlín es un hombre sabio. Un hombre sabio, poderoso y lleno de secretos y una infinidad de cosas más, que, aun después de siglos y siglos de vida que en realidad no ha vivido, nunca podrá ser suficiente el tiempo para descifrar cada uno de ellos y exponerlos a la luz.

Porque él es la nada que ocupa el todo. Porque es la muerte al final de la vida y la vida al comienzo de la muerte. Porque es un montón de cosas y estados irrelevantes pero tan importantes.

Es el todo y el nada.

Merlín es un hombre sabio. Un hombre que ha visto el dolor, la miseria y la soledad. Pero a su vez ha visto la alegría, la abundancia y el amor.

Porque él lo sabe todo, porque es un hecho y un hecho no más. Porque eso es Merlín. Porque él ha visto atreves de la línea del tiempo, la ha visto venir e ir, saber que no es recta y que posee tantas curvas e intersecciones. Extender su mano y tocarla y hacerla propia.

Merlín es un hombre sabio. Un hombre que sabe que aun cuando duela, que aun las palabras de Kilgharrah floten a su alrededor y se pierdan como viejos poemas, su deber es existir y no vivir. Que todo el peso de la humanidad sea suyo y de nadie más. Que será recordado pero que jamás podrá ser encontrado.

Y entonces, cuando empieza un nuevo día y las imágenes de vidas por venir, de recuerdos que no lo son, pegados a sus parpados y las voces de todos en su cabeza danzando, ve a Gauis metido en algún libro, el sentimiento de cariño y orgullo envolviendo todo cuando él baja para encontrarse con el médico. Ve a Gwen, tan bella y llena de inocencia, de un lado a otro, preocupándose de todos y por todo. Ve a los caballeros, fuertes y valientes, entrenando en camarería para proteger a su pueblo amado. Ve a Arthur, el joven rey destinado a grandes cosas y a perderlo de igual forma, sonreírle y llamarlo inútil.

Merlín es un hombre sabio.

Un hombre que sabe que todo ello, el dolor y la soledad, valen la pena.

Porque ellos valen la pena.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
